


Yellow and Blue Pearl find a job

by Beedril



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chuck E. Cheese's, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beedril/pseuds/Beedril
Summary: After escaping to earth, Blue and Yellow Pearl need a place to stay, but for that they need money. So they get a job at Chuck E. Cheese`s





	Yellow and Blue Pearl find a job

After a long series of events including accusations of treason, refusing to follow orders, and calling Blue Diamond a “Soggy Ghost”, Blue and Yellow Pearl had fled Homeworld to live their lives on earth. They had thought the rebels would house them somewhere after hearing their whole story, but apparently they no longer had vacancy in any of their bases.

“Well, now what?” Yellow Pearl asked Ro-Steven. Its name was Steven.

“Hmm…Oh! I know! You could work for money and pay the rent for a place?” Steven said.

“But… where could they hire us? We have almost no experience with anything on earth…” Blue Pearl said trailing off.

“I know just the place” Steven said smiling

 

* * *

 

“Welcome to Chuck E. Cheeses, may I take your order” Yellow Pearl said in her most monotone voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught her manager looking, and quickly pulled a smile.

Somewhere in the back, Blue Pearl was in a giant rat costume, getting hounded by screaming earth children. So a typical day at Chuck E. Cheeses.

The table Yellow Pearl was going to serve was composed of male human teenagers. One of them had a recording device.

“Uhh, yeah, do you have any big macs?” One of the teens said smiling.

“I am afraid we only serve pizza. Sir.” Yellow Pearl ended the sentence, not really sure what to call this human.

“But the customer is always right, right? So there’s gotta be a big mac” The teen said grinning.

 _It was going to be one of those days, wasn’t it?_ Yellow Pearl thought gripping her pen slightly harder.

They kept going back and forth until the teens got tiered and finally ordered a pizza. They even left without leaving a tip! Rude.

Thankfully this day, after a month of working hard, they would receive their first paycheck and be able to pay off the rent of their cozy little garage.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Yellow! I have something to show you!” Steven said running up to Yellow Pearl and opening up the tubetube app

EPIC WAITRESS PWN @ CHUCK E CHEEZ LOL

It was a video of the teenagers that had purposefully made her previous night unbearable.

“Steven?” Yellow Pearl said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Steven looked at her, patiently.

“This place sucks” Yellow Pearl said.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was an attempt at a gen-rated work. Sorry for being so dead, uni was a pain. I haven't abandoned kevin, ex human, I promise.


End file.
